Diário de uma Delacour
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Todo mundo já sabe como os marotos eram em Hogwarts, mas que tal saber um pouco sobre eles de um ponto de vista um tanto diferente? Ahh, péssima em resumos...leiam a fic e descubram. Cap 2 on!
1. Chapter 1

Diário de uma Delacour

Resumo: Todo mundo já sabe como os marotos eram em Hogwarts, mas que tal saber um pouco sobre eles de um ponto de vista um tanto diferente? Ahh, péssima em resumos...leiam a fic e descubram.

Disclaimer: HP não me pertence (oh, sério? ¬¬) é da tia J.K Rowling (mas bem que ela podia "emprestar" os marotos pra mim xD)

\o/ minha segunda fic!

sem nada pra comentar, espero que gostem

Prólogo:

Bonjour queridos e amados leitores! (há, como se a autora tivesse algum ¬¬)

Aqui estou eu para lhes revelar alguns dos segredos mais obscuros dos marotos...(curiosos?)

Bem, vocês devem estar perguntando quem sou eu...

Cayse Delacour, prazer. Uma ex-aluna de Beauxbatons a agora também de Hogwarts. O motivo? Porque estou sempre mudando de país (aposto que pensaram que eu fui expulsa u.ú), uma das manias da minha mãe. Foi assim que eu acabei em Hogwarts e conheci os marotos, sobre os quais vou passar a falar, já que não devem estar muito interessados em mim...

Mas antes, apenas uma pequena descrição.

Como já sabem meu nome é Cayse Delacour (caso tenham esquecido xP) e sim, eu sou parente da Fleur (meu sobrenome não foi sem imaginação, como devem estar pensando ¬¬). Tenho cabelos pretos ondulados, até um pouco acima da cintura e olhos castanho escuros, quase pretos também, pele muito branca e uma altura considerável. Consegui imaginar? Então, essa sou eu.

Agora, sobre a minha personalidade, prefiro que descubram ao longo dos capítulos...

N/A: Então, o que acharam? (se escondendo atrás da cadeira para não ser apedrejada) Bom? Ruim? Péssimo?...Não importa, contanto que deixem reviews xD

Bjos,

Dri Lioncourt


	2. Nós vamos mudar!

Vejamos, esta seria a parte em que eu começo a falar do trio preferido de toda Hogwarts certo? (é, trio, aquele rato não merece ser um maroto u.ú) Bem, quase, vou começar contando como fui parar em Hogwarts e a partir daí os fatos seguintes...ainsi, disparaissent lá!

Estava ouvindo berros de alguém no andar de baixo, abri os olhos lentamente e me forcei a ficar acordada. Som de passos subindo as escadas. "Ah, não!" pensei, enquanto voltava o olhar para a porta do meu quarto.

- CASEY! ACORDA, ACORDA!!!

Me limitei a balançar a cabeça negativamente e lançar o meu olhar de desprezo pelo "ser" que tinha invadido meu quarto, afinal se eu gritasse com aquele "ser desprezível" ia acabar tendo sérios problemas.

Esse ser de quem eu falo é meu irmão menor Adam, de oito anos, ele se parece muito comigo, coisa em que eu tento não pensar muito, pois se ele se parece comigo é sinal que é da família e eu ainda não descartei totalmente a possibilidade de que ele tenha sido largado na porta de casa...

Entre tantas pessoas querendo filhos no mundo, porque justo meus pais resolveram ter outro? Não, mas eu tinha que ter uma companhia, um irmãozinho! ¬¬

Ah, aposto 20 galeões que ninguém consegue aturá-lo por um dia sequer.

Bom, melhor voltar à minha narrativa.

Depois de me sacudir e arrancar meu cobertor Adam estava correndo em círculos pelo meu quarto, juro que não o entendo. Coitado, a vez em que ele caiu do berço deve ter afetado seriamente sua capacidade de raciocínio.

Me deitei de novo, ignorando a confusão que ele estava fazendo e fechei os olhos, passei alguns instantes assim, sem me mover. Estranho, tudo tinha ficado tão quieto. Senti meu irmão me cutucando e logo depois ouvi a voz dele:

- Casey, dormiu de novo?

- Dormi, estou até sonhando se você quer saber. – respondi em um tom seco, fazendo um gesto para que ele saísse.

Ele permaneceu ali, parado ao lado da cama.

- Adam SAI do meu QUARTO! – já estava começando a me irritar.

- Não! Tenho que te contar uma coisa! – falou ele, como se aquilo fosse muito importante.

"Por Merlim, além de tudo tenho que ouvir histórias de criança?", pensei.

- O que é?

- Mamãe disse que a gente vai mudar. – falou ele.

- De novo? – eu perguntei, o tédio estampado no meu rosto.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, bem, o que mais poderia fazer?

- Droga... – resmunguei baixinho.

Adam me olhava como se esperasse algo mais que o meu pequeno descontentamento.

- Tá esperando o que? Já disse que era pra você sair daqui!

Ele me lançou um olhar curioso, algo que ele constantemente fazia.

- Não quer saber pra onde a gente vai? – perguntou ele.

- Pra onde vamos? – eu perguntei, fingindo estar interessada, na verdade pouco me importava o novo lugar, já tínhamos mudado tantas vezes que isso nem me causava o mínimo de curiosidade.

- Londres! – ele respondeu muito entusiasmado, acho que Londres exercia algum fascínio sobre ele ou algo parecido. Não sei ao certo.

- Ham... – eu resmunguei.

- ...burger! – ele completou e depois levou uma almofadada na cara.

- Tem que parar de andar com os vizinhos trouxas Adam, ta ficando tão idiota quanto eles!

Ele me mostrou a língua e saiu correndo do meu quarto, pude ouvir nossa mãe gritando lá de baixo para ele não pular nas escadas, há, como se Adam obedecesse alguém.

então, vamos lá!

Elizabeth Malfoy II : ahh, naum é maldade naum...é q eu tava ansiosa pra postar a fic e só tinha escrito o prólogo xD mas ta aí o 1º cap, espero q goste

Obs: Naum sei se a frase em francês ta certa, só coloquei no tradutor...


End file.
